Mine
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: Gruvia. El amor siempre perdona, y da segundas oportunidades a quién las busca...y él lo supo en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía ella. Espero que les guste.


**¡Hola, Hola! Vuelvo con un pequeño Oneshot. Es Gruvia.**

**Esto se me ocurrió una tarde. Espero que les guste. Y no se preocupen, claro que continuaré con mis fanfics pendientes. Esto pueden tomarlo como una disculpa y una compensación a aquéllos que esperan las continuaciones con ansias.**

**¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**¡Kitte kudasai!**

**Mine**

**Oneshot Gruvia**

Un suspiro pesado escapó de sus finos labios. De verdad que estaba cansada. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Y ya no quería hacerlo. Tanto tiempo enamorada de él, de su mirada, de su sonrisa, de todo él…pero había que aceptarlo: él ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, ni siquiera sabía que ella siempre estaba ahí cuando nadie más lo estaba…

…pero él era tan ciego.

Llegó a Fairy Hills, la residencia en donde se queda actualmente. Sube los escalones despacio, y llega a su cuarto. Entra y se encierra. Espalda contra la pared.

…y las piernas le flaquean, llevándola hasta el suelo.

Lágrimas adornaban sus mejillas. Sollozos tronaban en su garganta, saliendo como lamentos llenos de dolor. Ya, era suficiente. Tenía que olvidarse de él.

"_Tengo que olvidarme de Gray-sama…"_.

-.-

A la mañana siguiente, ella despertó como todos los días. Se levantó a bañarse y arreglarse. Un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad. Eso siempre se decía.

Ya estando lista, cierra bien su cuarto y se marcha con rumbo al gremio de magos.

Al llegar, se encontró con lo mismo de todos los días: MyraJane sirviendo en la barra, Lucy y Levy leyendo libros que parecían biblias, Cana tomando, Natsu, Gajeel y Gray-sama peleando mientras destruían medio gremio a su paso, Erza con una venita a casi reventar en la sien…osea, un día normal.

Suspirando, fue y se sentó en una de las mesas, junto a Lissana. Y tranquilamente se pusieron a platicar de nada en particular.

Pasaron alrededor de unos cuántos minutos, la puerta del gremio se abrió de par en par, dejando a la vista a los magos de Lamia Scale. Pero, en quién Juvia Lockser se fijó, fue solamente en Lyon Bastia. Y él le correspondió la mirada, sonriendo al instante.

Firme, caminó dentro del lugar, saludando al maestro. Pero, con quién se detuvo fue con la maga de agua, quién se sonrojó al tenerlo frente a ella.

-Juvia…

Se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas, y tomó la mano de la maga de agua.

-L-Lyon-sama…

-¿Podríamos hablar, por favor?

Eso a ella la sorprendió de sobremanera, pero sin borrar su sonrojo.

-C-Claro Lyon-sama, ¿ahora mismo?- preguntó ella, tímida.

-Si no es molestia para ti, hermosa Juvia.

-N-No lo es…

Ambos se pusieron de pie, mirándose. Todos en el gremio estaban concentrados solo en ellos.

-Wow…apuesto lo que sea a que la invitará a salir- exclamó Cana, sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡Oh! Sería fantástico, ¿no creen?- expresó Myra, totalmente encantada con la imagen.

-Se ven lindos juntos- dijo Lissana, uniéndose a su hermana mayor.

Y más comentarios de ese tipo, sobre todo de las féminas de Fairy Tail. Aunque los hombres no se quedaron atrás…

-Ese Bastia tiene agallas…- dijo Laxus, cruzado de brazos, con una sonrisilla.

-Espero que Juvia acepté ir con él- dijo Fried, serio.

Pero, fue Natsu quién hizo a todos silenciarse…

-¡Eh Gray! El tipo ese se te está adelantando…¿no harás nada?

Y todos al escuchar a Natsu decir eso, voltearon a ver a Gray, Lucy y Erza con especial interés. Pero sus miradas solo provocaron que el alquimista se sonrojara un poco, y rodara los ojos.

-No tengo idea de qué hablas, flamita…

*Afuera, Juvia y Lyon.

Ella lo miraba, expectante.

-Juvia…¿te gustaría salir conmigo?- le propuso, sonrojadísmo.

Ella también se sonrojó considerablemente.

-L-Lyon-sama, Juvia…

-Lo sé, es algo atrevido pero…- toma una de sus manos –De verdad me gustaría salir contigo, sólo contigo.

Ella lo miró, sin saber qué decirle.

-Por favor Juvia, dame una oportunidad…- le rogó.

Entonces, ella suspiró. Esa era una oportunidad única para olvidarse de Gray.

Le sonrió al chico. De verdad era una buena persona, y lucía realmente enamorado de ella. Esta vez, lo dejaría. Sí, lo haría. Que al cabo, ¿eso le importará a Gray?

"_En absoluto…"_, pensó.

-Lyon-sama es tan bueno. Él es la única persona que se preocupa en serio por Juvia…- le confesó, sonriéndole con dulzura. Eso solo provocó que el chico se ilusionara más con ella.

-¿Entonces…?

-Juvia acepta.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó, emocionado.

-Sí.

-¡Waa! ¡Gracias Juvia! Te prometo que nos divertiremos mucho- le aseguró, tomando ambas manos de ella entre las suyas. Ella le sonrió.

*Dentro de Fairy Tail.

Todos estaban pegados en la puerta, escuchando la conversación entre la maga elemental y el chico de la magia de hielo. Y cuando escucharon que Juvia aceptaba, soltaron una exclamación al unísono.

-¡Qué bueno que dijo que sí!

-Qué bien por Lyon.

-Ellos se merecen ser felices…

Y cosas por el estilo. Pero, hubo algo en específico que hicieron que al corazón de Gray detenerse por un momento…

"_Lyon-sama es la única persona que se preocupa en serio por Juvia…"_

Esas palabras jamás podrá olvidarlas. Y es que desde que la conoció, se dio cuenta de que la chica mantenía una mirada triste, apagada. Su humor siempre era melancólico, amargo; pero luego, en una de sus raras charlas con Gajeel, el tema de la maga elemental se coló sin querer y el dragon slayer le confesó aspectos de la vida de Juvia que él no conocía…

FLASH BACK

_Estaban sentados frente a frente, con botellas de cerveza frente a ellos. Ese día Natsu se había ido de misión, así que todo se hallaba bastante tranquilo por los alrededores. Y sinceramente, Gray nunca era de provocar pleitos, si terminaba a puñetazos con Gajeel era siempre provocación de Natsu; por lo tanto, esa monótona tarde quiso conocer más al mago de hierro. Y así, él abrió la plática…_

_-Ne Gajeel._

_El chico le lanzó una mirada recelosa, mientras que con su puño sostenía su mejilla._

_-¿Qué?_

_Pero, de pronto, todos sus temas de conversación se esfumaron de golpe, dejándolo sin palabras para comenzar. Y Gajeel esperaba, pero al ver al mago de hielo batallar para hablar, solo soltó una risilla maliciosa._

_-Adelante, sé la mayoría de la vida de Juvia._

_Pero eso descolocó a Gray por un momento. Con que Gajeel solo mencionara el nombre de la bella maga de agua, hizo a su piel erizarse y que el calor subiera de 0° a casi las mismísimas llamas de Natsu._

_-¿P-Por qué dices eso?_

_-Es sólo una sugerencia de conversación._

_Punto para Gajeel. Gray le lanzó una mirada de reproche._

_-¿Acaso no te interesa saber de la mujer de la lluvia, hielito?_

_Eso llamó su atención._

_-Esa mujer siempre anda preguntándole a todos acerca de ti. De tus gustos, de tus pasatiempos y todas esas cosas; con todo ese interés por su parte, ¿no crees que es un poco injusto que tú no quieras saber aunque sea cómo era su vida antes de llegar a Fairy Tail?_

_Un nocaut de ley. Gray no sabía ni que responder ante eso. ¿De verdad Juvia hacía eso? Quiso saber._

_-Sí, ella lo hace muy a menudo- le contesta el dragon slayer, sorprendiéndolo._

_Suspiró. No había más opción._

_-Bien, ¿cómo era Juvia antes de entrar al gremio?_

_Gajeel ensombreció su semblante. No era una historia tan feliz como para contarla sonriendo._

_-Esa mujer siempre ha estado apartada de los demás. Siempre se había comportado tímida, callada y reservada con las demás personas. Cuando ella era pequeña siempre fue rechazada por las personas, ya que su presencia atraía la lluvia. Así que, donde ella estuviera, era cien por ciento seguro que caería un diluvio. Por eso, ella no es abierta a las personas, porque cuando quiso hacerlo, todos rechazaron sus pensamientos, sus opiniones…sus sentimientos. Entonces, se dio cuenta que un esfuerzo era inútil. Que su destino era estar siempre sola. Esa es la razón de su comportamiento, de su melancólico carácter._

_Gray no sabía que decir al respecto. Nunca espero que Juvia hubiese sido tratada así, que las personas la humillaran y se rieran de ella. Que triste. Que triste era ella. _

_Miró al dragon slayer. Y él, le miró serio._

_-¿De verdad ha sido así?- mostró interés._

_Gajeel pronunció más el ceño._

_-¡Por supuesto imbécil! ¿Por qué habría de decirte mentiras con respecto a ella? Te lo digo porque lo sé._

_Gray se enfadó. Solo era una pregunta._

_-¿En serio eres así?_

_Volvió sus oscuros ojos a los del matadragones._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Que si en verdad no sientes nada por esa mujer…_

_Un sonrojo poderoso escarchó su rostro. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¡Y así, directamente!_

_-N-No sé de qué hablas._

_Gajeel bufó._

_-No te hagas el idiota, hielos._

_Ahora fue el turno de Gray de bufar. No tenía escapatoria, debía confesar._

_-N-No lo sé…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es complicado, ¿sabes? El amor…es complicado._

_Y se llevó una mano a su fleco, tapando su mirada. La verdad, ni él mismo sabía lo que sentía. Cuando miraba a Juvia, sabía que sentía algo, pero aún no sabía qué era ese algo que lo perturbaba. _

_-Pues, para ella no lo es. Ella te ama y punto._

_Gray le miró. Tenía razón. Ella era la resuelta aquí. Ella tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos, ¿por qué razón él no?_

_-Piénsalo bien, hielito. Pero piénsalo pronto, o puede ser demasiado tarde para tenerla. Ella te está esperando pero, no lo hará toda su vida. En algún momento se hartará y te botará, si sigues tratándola así…_

_Y diciendo eso, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la salida. Gray no pudo tener la visión más clara: Gajeel tenía razón; ella podría llegar a cansarse de su indecisión, y en algún momento se irá con alguien más, alguien que no será él. Y sin quererlo ni premeditarlo, algo sintió. Algo que estaba más claro que el agua. Algo profundo. Pero era algo que sólo Gray sabría, y que no le contaría a nadie…_

FIN FLASH BACK

Acababa de volver de su ensimismamiento. Juvia se había ido a casa a arreglarse para su cita con Lyon. Y él no había hecho nada para impedirlo. Y eso le hizo sentir incómodo.

-.-

Rato después, mientras Gray se hallaba en la barra comiendo, vio entrar a alguien. La criatura más hermosa que haya pisado la tierra. Era Juvia, vestida con una coqueta minifalda negra; traía puesta una blusa negra de manga tres cuartos, con un largo collar dorado; usaba unas mallas hasta el muslo, y botines negros altos; su cabello iba en ondulaciones salvajes, completamente suelto, llegándole hasta la cadera; su rostro ligeramente maquillado. Y todo eso, gracias a Lucy, Levy, Erza y Myra quiénes se ofrecieron a arreglarla para su primera cita. Se veía endemoniadamente hermosa.

-¡Juvia te ves preciosa!- exclamó MyraJane, tomando una mano de la chica y haciendo que diera una vuelta sobre sus pies. Era de verdad una belleza.

-Todo es gracias a ustedes, chicas- ella dijo, humilde.

-Pues es tu primera cita romántica, tenías que verte fenomenal.

-¿R-Romántica?- exclamó ella, sonrojadísima. Todas las demás la vieron pícaramente.

-Pues claro Juvia.

-Lyon-kun te invitó en plan romántico- le aclaró Myra, sonriéndole.

-A él le gustas mucho, Juvia- dijo Levy, tomando sus hombros. Juvia solo pudo sonrojarse.

Sin poder detenerse, Gray poco a poco se fue tensando. No soportaba escuchar aquello. No soportaba que le restregaran prácticamente en su cara que Lyon iba en serio con Juvia, que no era ningún juego como él pensaba que era. Diablos.

-¿L-Lyon-sama gusta de Juvia?- dijo, tomando sus mejillas sonrojadas entre sus blancas manos.

-¡Es obvio! Ese chico está que babea por ti, Juvia- le aseguró Lucy, guiñándole un ojo.

-Nee Juvia- interrumpió Cana, seria.

-¿Sí, Cana-san?

-¿Crees que ir vestida así esté bien?

Le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

-¿M-Me veo mal?- exclamó, mirándose a sí misma, nerviosa.

"_¿Mal? Pero si se ve jodidamente hermosa…"_, dijo Gray en pensamientos. Sorprendido, desvió su mirada de ella, ya que llevaba embobado viéndola desde que había entrado por esa puerta.

-No es eso; ¿qué pasa si él tiene ganas de hacer "eso" cuando te vea?

Todas la miraron con una ceja levantada.

-¿De qué hablas, Cana?- dijo Erza, escrutándola con los ojos.

-Me refiero a que, bueno, a él le gustas tanto que tal vez te piense llevar a un hotel y pues…

Y todas se sonrojaron furiosamente al escuchar eso, especialmente Juvia.

-¡C-Cana-san!- dijo Myra, viéndola de malos modos.

-¿Qué? Es posible. Al verte así de preciosa solo para él, ¿no crees que ya te sienta de su propiedad como para querer…?

-¡P-Pero Juvia no se vistió así con esas intenciones!- le aclaró, sonrojada.

-Lo entiendo Juvia, pero ten en cuenta que él ya es adulto y pueda tener ese tipo de "necesidades"

-¡Cana, basta!- Erza intervino.

-No le arruines la cita a Juvia- le dijo Lucy, abrazando a la chica de magia de agua.

-Bueno ya, no vuelvo a dar mi opinión en nada.

Juvia suspiró. Bajó la vista, decepcionada.

-J-Juvia solo quería verse hermosa aunque sea una vez para alguien. Quería que aunque sea Lyon-sama pensara que era linda, por lo menos una vez- exclamó, con los ojos acuosos.

Gray la observaba, perplejo. En ese momento, recordó lo que le contó Gajeel acerca de Juvia esa tarde. Juvia nunca ha experimentado el amor correspondido. Nadie la ha hecho sentir especial, ni mucho menos hermosa en toda su vida. Por eso, aceptó salir con Lyon. Para sentirse querida, deseada, _amada_ por alguien.

Gray se maldijo.

¿Cómo podía permitir aquello? ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible como para dejarla hacer eso? Que ella se arreglara para Lyon, cuando debería hacerlo exclusivamente para él. La miró otra vez. Tan hermosa lucía, y no lo hacía para gustarle a él. Ya estaba cansada de intentarlo. Por eso lo hizo por Lyon. Para agradarle a él, y no a Gray.

Gray rechinó los dientes.

Su sedoso cabello cayendo graciosamente sobre sus hombros, su delicado rostro cubierto por una máscara de maquillaje, su cuerpo vestido con esa ropa…y nada era para él. Todo era para Lyon. Sólo para gustarle más de lo que ya le gustaba, sólo para que él le dijera un "Qué hermosa te ves" y ya no sentirse tan mal, tan rechazada. Todo para sentirse mejor, todo para sentirse amada.

Gray gruñó roncamente.

No. No lo iba a permitir. Él no quería que ella hiciera eso. Por primera vez, la verdad le cayó de golpe: estaba celoso. No deseaba que Lyon la viera así. Por nada del mundo quería que ella se arreglara y se pusiera bonita para otra persona que no fuese él. Porque él era el único que sabía apreciar su belleza con sinceridad. Él era el único que, sin importar como ella vestía, pensaba que era la mujer más bella sobre la tierra.

Gray dejó caer su puño sobre la mesa, haciendo un estruendo.

Ella no debía querer salir con Lyon. Porque no lo necesitaba. Con Gray bastaba y sobraba. Él estaba ahí, para salir con ella. Él estaba para ella, siempre. Pero fue hasta entonces que lo aceptó. Admitió estar celoso del estúpido de Lyon. Confesó desear con una fuerza descomunal estar en su lugar; ser él quien la viera así, solo él. Ser aquél que la esperaría para salir juntos a algún lado. Ser quien le dijera lo hermosa que lucía. Ser quien la cubriría del frío, y la abrazaría para quitárselo. Ser el único que la amara así, como sabía que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Gray se puso de pie, y enfurecido, vio llegar al idiota de Lyon.

Ya había llegado. Rayos y más rayos. Vio a Juvia, y se sonrojó de sobremanera. Gray rugió. El albino emprendió camino hacia la peliazul. Cerca. Más cerca. Diablos. Gray caminó hacia ellos.

-Juvia, que…

Pero fue abruptamente interrumpido. Gray se puso entre él y la muchacha. Afiló la mirada, fijándola sobre el chico de cabello blanco.

-¿Gray?

El alquimista de cabellos oscuros suspiró pesadamente. Juvia los miraba sorprendida.

-Lo siento Lyon, pero Juvia no podrá salir contigo esta tarde.

El Bastia enarcó las cejas. ¿De que hablaba este tipo?

-¿Y por qué no lo hará?- le dijo, desafiante. Juvia empezó a sudar.

-Porque no.

Lyon miró a Juvia.

-¿Es eso cierto, Juvia?- le preguntó. Juvia se sonrojó, y no supo qué responder. Y bajó la mirada.

-Juvia…- susurró, intentando tocar su brazo, pero Gray se lo impidió.

-No la toques.

Juvia se sorprendió. ¿Por qué Gray-sama se portaba así?

-¿Qué dices?- exclamó Lyon, tajante.

-Dije que no la toques, idiota.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Qué ocurría con Gray?

-G-Gray-sama…- susurró ella, más sorprendida que nunca. Él la miró de soslayo.

-No puedes salir con él, Juvia- le ordenó, volteando un poco a verla.

-¿Y porque no puede hacerlo, eh?- le espetó, indignado.

Gray lo miró, serio.

-Porque yo no lo permitiré.

Una oleada de exclamaciones llenó la sala. Myra y Levy estaban que no entendían nada, pero lo que eran Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy y Erza lo tenían todo claro. Y sonrieron ante eso.

-¿Qué dices, cabrón?

-Ella no necesita salir contigo; porque ya me tiene a mí.

Juvia se llevó las manos a la boca, impresionada. ¿Hablaba en serio Gray-sama?

Lyon bufó con sorna.

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso, Gray?

El chico de cabello azabache le miró, desconcertado.

-Ella te estuvo esperando, pero se cansó de hacerlo. Y ahora soy yo quién saldrá con ella, porque yo sí le di la oportunidad que tú le negaste.

Silencio.

-Ahora pretendes reclamarla. ¿Por qué Gray? ¿Porque sientes que alguien se esta llevando algo que por derecho es tuyo? ¿Porque al quitártela hiero tu ego de rompecorazones?- le espetó, sin una pizca de piedad.

Gray tensó la quijada. Lyon se estaba pasando.

-Por favor Gray. No ilusiones más a Juvia. No le mientas más. Tú NO la quieres, yo sí. Así que, con permiso, tenemos una cita pendiente…

Y con una sonrisa triunfante, tomó a Juvia de la manó; pero cuando intentó alejarla de Gray, éste tomó con suma fuerza el brazo del Bastia, notablemente enfadado.

-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que siento o no por ella?

-Lo suficiente como para asegurar que ella no te importa.

Con un movimiento brusco, deshizo la unión de sus manos, y volvió a ponerse frente a la chica.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo.

-Basta, Gray.

-¡No, basta tú Lyon! ¡Estoy harto que todos hablen por mí como si supieran mis sentimientos!- gritó, enfadado. Todos quedaron en silencio, observando la escena.

-Porque tú no haces un esfuerzo por demostrarlos.

Gray cayó. No podía más, si no hacía algo, perdería a Juvia. Tenía que hablar ahora, o callar para siempre.

-No lo hacía porque, no sabía como hacerlo. Para mí es complicado esto. Nunca me he sentido así por nadie anteriormente, y por eso…yo…

Su flequillo cubría su mirada. Pero nadie le quitó atención. Juvia era la más atenta.

-A pesar de todas las atenciones de Juvia, de todas sus palabras de amor, de todas sus confesiones…era incapaz de ver la realidad. Era incapaz de ser sincero conmigo mismo.

El corazón de Juvia, poco a poco, se fue acelerando, al correr de la declaración del chico.

-Pero ahora, frente a todos, frente a ti Lyon, frente a Juvia, diré lo que realmente siento…

Volteó a mirar a la chica de magia elemental. Ésta se sonrojó enormemente al encontrarse con su mirada.

-Fui un ciego, Juvia. Un orgulloso, idiota, empedernido. No quería ver la realidad de mis sentimientos. Desde el principio, tú fuiste distinta a las demás. Eras la única que podía lograr que sonriera sin razón, la única que me provocaba querer asesinar a cualquiera que te mirara incluso. Pero era demasiado estúpido para aceptarlo. Yo mismo me cegué, al decir que solo era pasajero, algo sin importancia. Pero ahora, al verte salir con Lyon, no pude resistir más…

Tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Juvia no podía respirar de la emoción.

-…me di cuenta, de que te amo demasiado. Que tú eres mi chica especial, la única. Pero tengo tanto miedo de que ya sea tarde para enmendar mi error. Por favor Juvia, dímelo sinceramente, ¿tú aún me quieres?

Y todos miraron a la chica, esperando que respondiera. Ella le miró, sonrojada. Pero, lentamente, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Bajó la cabeza, dejando caer algunas al suelo.

-G-Gray-sama…

Él se acercó un poco más a ella.

-¡G-Gray-sama…es un tonto!- gritó.

El chico se sobresaltó. Era tarde. No podía ser verdad. Intentó decirle algo, pero ella levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas, mientras sonreía.

-¿Cómo puede pensar si quiera que Juvia podría dejar de amarlo? Lo que Juvia siente por usted no ha cambiado, ni cambiará nunca.

Gray sonrió, aliviado. Apretó más sus manos entre las suyas.

-Entonces, Juvia, ¿me aceptas?- preguntó ilusionado. Ella rio, aun llorando.

-No podría aceptar a nadie más.

Gray sonrió más anchamente. Juntó su frente con la de ella, inmensamente feliz. Ella aun lo amaba. No cabía en su júbilo.

Lyon miraba la escena, descolocado. Erza se le acercó y tomó su hombro.

-No te desanimes. Deberías estar feliz por ellos, ¿no crees?

Y el albino la miró. Luego sonrió.

-Tienes razón.

Y todos corrieron a felicitar a la pareja recién hecha.

-¡Juvia, que alegría!

-¡Por fin, Juvia-chan!

Y Natsu fue a darle un golpe amistoso a Gray.

-Sabía que harías algo, cubito.

-Fue en parte gracias a ti, flamita.

Y se sonrieron. Gray miró a Juvia, y sonriéndole, acarició su mejilla.

Y se dio cuenta que, para el amor nunca es tarde. Él siempre perdona, y da segundas oportunidades…

FIN

**Bueno, espero que les haya agradado. Ya saben que son bienvenidos sus comentarios. Gracias por todo y espero seguir contando con su apoyo. ¡Nos vemos!**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


End file.
